Water and Cherry Blossom
by zenalia
Summary: Iwatobi swimming club has always been in a peaceful state. When spring finally comes, the same expectation remain unchanged, but when an unexpected news came rushing in, a horrifying truth is about to be unveiled...
1. The Beginning of the End

Water and Cherry Blossom

The sound of splashing crystal clear water seemed to be in a perfect symphony with the blowing wind of the beautiful spring. Gou, a girl resembling the redder version of the now fluttering cherry blossom tree sat there unfazed. Her amber eyes seemed to be concentrated on the said splashing water. Her movement was very limited, a statue someone might describe her, but not me as her glowing pink cheek gave life to her olive-toned skin.

"Gou!" a cheerful voice called her, just like a dolphin, the owner of the said voice leaped out from the refreshing pool to the slippery ceramic floor in front of Gou.

"That was dangerous Nagisa-kun" Said Gou, her eyes breaking away from the source of her attention and now fixated on the wild dolphin in front of her "and I've always told you that it's Kou, not Gou"

Nagisa ignored the annoyed manager in front of him and sat next to her. He picked up a sakura petal from the water and played with it, still smiling amusingly.

"Nice weather eh, Gou?" he said. Gou nods in agreement but not paying that much attention to him, her eyes were back on the pool. Nagisa frowned at her curiously; he dropped the petal and stares at her.

"What are you staring at?" he asked but that question was left unanswered as Makoto came rushing towards Gou, panting frantically.

"Whoa, senpai what's wrong?" asked Gou worried, it was unusual for their captain to be late for practice (except when waiting for his best friend Nanase Haruka of course). Makoto wiped the drenching sweat from his forehead. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Where's Haru?" he asked, Nagisa and Gou both pointed at the direction of the pool.

"HARU!" He shouted, the said prodigy stopped swimming and looked up. Seeing the worried expression painted on his friend face, he emerged from the pool.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" he asked.

"Your parents" said Makoto, here everyone were silent. Haru was stiff dead.

"They are back" he continued.

The next scene happened so fast that Gou, again was left unfazed. The cheerful air that hung above her was no more. The beautiful splashing water of the pool was then silent. Everyone left, rushing out from the place, followed by Gou who managed to move from her unfazed position as curiousness took over her.

Yet, she does not realize even with an understanding of the phrase "curiosity kills" that something was about to change and this change-

Could kill.


	2. The Red Water

**Water and Cherry Blossom**

(CHAPTER I: The Red Water)

Makoto followed by Haru, Nagisa and Gou arrived at the school gate. Rei was seen conversing with a middle-aged lady, a red haired man stood beside them, his ocean blue eyes gleamed as they approached him.

'Blue eyes, just like Haruka-senpai's…' thought Gou

"Hey Haru!" exclaimed the man "Long time no see eh?"

Haru glared at the man, he seemed angry about something.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him. The man replaced his huge smile with a grin; he stared at Haru in the eyes once more. Strange enough he was shorter than Haru. Haru looked down, his eyes was still glaring.

"Haru, that's not how you are supposed to greet your father aren't you?" said the lady who was conversing with Rei "We both missed you so much!"

Haru remained quiet, his white knuckles turned red in colour, he was gritting his teeth. Makoto who realized the uneasiness in his friend's face decided to change the subject.

"Anyone hungry?" he said. The rest stared at him for a moment and it was broken by a clap from Haru's father.

"I do!" he said, a huge smile carved on his face "Ramen in my house, my treat!"

They all arrived at Haru's house, the house seemed brighter than it usually was. Luggage and different type of items were already loaded inside the house. Plastic wrappers were everywhere.

"You are all very lucky, I just bought some groceries not too long ago" said Haru's mother while putting her fancy blue handbag on the kotatsu "Yukichi special ramen would taste better with the market newest organic egg!"

Yukichi was Haru's father name, Yukichi Nanase. His mother name was Kaguya Nanase.

"Nanase-san, I could help chopping some vegetables" said Makoto, he had known Haru's mother for a long time but she had been gone for 5 years, so he felt awkward talking to her again.

"Mako-chan, of course you could!" said Kaguya "and please do call me Kagu-san again like you used too!"

Makoto face turned red from embarrassment and nodded before going to the kitchen to help Yukichi. Gou could not help but wonder 'Where was that intense atmosphere not too long ago?'

Haru was just sitting at the tonkatsu with Nagisa and Rei while Gou decided to help Kaguya preparing the ingredients for cooking. Haru glaring eyes had soften but he still refused to converse with his father.

"Don't worry about Haru" said Kaguya who had seemed to realize Gou worried eyes "He is just still getting used to having a new father around"

Gou eyes widened in surprise "A new father?" she knew she was being impolite but she was really curious.

"Well… Yukichi had been around for as long as I could remember, even Mako-chan knows him" said Kaguya "I just don't understand why that boy still won't accept him, he even went as far as moving out to my mother's house"

Gou decided that she should not ask for more. She had known too much and she did not want to be a busybody so she decided to remain quiet.

"Well, are you Haru's girlfriend?" asked Kaguya. The sudden question surprised Gou that she dropped the groceries she held in her hands. She quickly shook her head in denial.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed, Kaguya chuckled.

"Makoto's? Nagisa's? or that handsome glasses boy, Rei?" she asked. Gou face grew deep red, never in her whole history of being the Iwatobi Swimming Club manager did she ever thought of being in any relationship, especially with one of her club member.

"I- only like Rin-nii-san" said Gou, it was the truth though. Gou had never loved a man as much as how she loved her brother. She once thought of marrying her brother when she was small but she soon realized that her feelings towards her brother were not the romantic kind. It was just a sister to brother kind of love.

CRASH!

Gou jolted in surprise, the sound of a plate crashing had stopped her conversation with Kaguya. She looked at the direction of the crash and was shocked to find out Yukichi lying down on the floor.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" asked Kaguya as she rushed to her husband side. Yukichi smiled at his wife and stared at the person in front of him.

"Haru" he said, Haru clenched his fist and ran towards his room.

"What happened?" asked Gou while handing a first aid-kit box to Kaguya, apparently Yukichi had some scratches on his knee. He was probably scraped by the broken plates.

"It's no big deal" answered Yukichi "Maybe Haru is still uncomfortable by having me around… haha!"

Gou could not help but realize that behind the laughter of the man in front of her, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 'This is confusing' she thought 'From Haruka-senpai's reaction, Yukichi-san was supposed to be a bad guy… the reason of Haru-senpai being uncomfortable with a new father does not seem to explain his hatred towards Yukichi-san… that is just not quite normal. After all, Haruka-senpai is not the type to hate people right?'

Gou looked at Yukichi again, his eyes were still sad even though he was smiling. Gou then tried to remember the cold expression Haru had towards Yukichi. He must have hated Yukichi so much, but come to think of it, Haru hating someone just does not seem right! Yukichi must have done something really, really wrong to make Haru hate him.

'There must be a reason…' Gou thought and she had a bad feeling about this.


	3. The Colour Blue (part 1)

**Water and Cherry Blossom**

(CHAPTER 2: The Colour Blue)

The dinner in Haru's house ended faster than expected. Haru did not go downstairs at all. He instead remained in his room. The atmosphere in the house was suffocating, Gou could not take it and she decided to leave straight after she wash her plates.

"Ah, Gou-chan is it?" ask Yukichi from the kitchen "Do you mind staying back for a while?"

"Um, sure Yukichi-san" said Gou, though she was of course not fine with the idea. Gou then walked inside the kitchen with the dirty plates. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Haha, I just thought Haru needed some company- since you are his girlfriend" said Yukichi grinning "Maybe you could cheer him up?"

"I- I am not Haruka-senpai's girlfriend!" shouted Gou, her face beet red. Yukichi raised an eyebrow.

"You're not?" he asked, confused "I thought I heard Kagu saying that you are…"

"Haha darling!" said Kaguya who had just entered the kitchen. She tapped Gou at her back. "Regardless you must have been worried about Haru-chan right? Why don't you stay?"

Gou was silent for a while; she was indeed worried about her senpai. It was part of her duty as the club manager to ensure the members well-being after all.

"Alright" said Gou "But I'm not senpai's girlfriend!"

"Haha, hai~" said Kaguya happily. Yukichi just smiled at both of them.

"Ah… Nanase-san" said Makoto from the kitchen door "We're leaving now, could you tell Haru later? I'm sorry that I have to leave early… I promise mother that I'll be early"

Kaguya's face brightened up at the sight of her son's best friend. She smiled and went closer to him.

"Alright Mako-chan, don't worry" she said "Haru will be fine"

Makoto nodded and they both went to the house entrance, Nagisa and Rei followed closely behind them. Gou sighed; it would be much later before she could leave.

'Well, it's not like anyone is home anyway' she thought.

"You live alone?" asked Yukichi suddenly. He was then behind Gou, very closely, much to Gou's surprise. Gou took a step back and cleared her throat.

"No…" she answered. It was not a lie; she was supposed to live with her mother and brother. The house was always empty because her mother was rarely home because of work and Rin always chose to stay in his school dorm.

"Hm…" mumbled Yukichi, he smiled "It's just that you looked like you live alone"

"I'm not- Yukichi-san" she said, she was getting a bit crept out by the questions Yukichi was asking her. Yukichi just stared at her, grinning.

'Why does he keep grinning?' thought Gou.

"Yukichi-san, is it okay if I go and check on Haruka-senpai?" asked Gou, she was getting uncomfortable staying in the kitchen with Yukichi and she was also worried about Haru.

"Hahaha, sure sure, relax" said Yukichi "Of course you can!"

Gou nodded and she quickly walked upstairs towards Haru's room. She was sure that something was different about Yukichi just now. He seemed more… demanding.

Gou finally reached Haru's room. She knocked once at the door and then twice but there was no answer. Gou sighed, she decided to speak up.

"Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai just left with the rest…" she begin, still no answer and she continued "Your mother went out to see them off, she was worried because you have not eaten yet…"

Suddenly the door creaked open, Gou smiled. She then gave Haru his share of ramen.

"Eat up senpai!" said Gou. Haru ignored the ramen and stared at Gou.

"Is my mother still outside?" he asked. Gou gave him a confuse look before nodding. Haru eyes widened, something seem to worry him as he rushed downstairs. Still confused, Gou then decided to follow him. She was surprised to find no sign of Yukichi or anyone inside the house, even the noisy neighbors around them seem to have quiet down.

"Where's everyone?" asked Gou. Haru clenched his fist, his face was scary.

"That man" he said "He had done it again"


End file.
